The Group of Four
by hest
Summary: It is about this new and pretty girl, Yolla, she just entered this new high school. This story talks about her life in this high school, the friends she meet, her admirers and crushes and after many obstacles she ended up with the weirdest group of four.
1. Chapter 1

**The Group of Four**

Hest

**Characters Introduction**

_Ralph Woon_

Ralph is a very quiet yet looks cool to his class and schools' mates. He always top in class and girls drool over him. He comes from a broken family and stays with his dad who is a drunkard. Due to his family background, he needs to work and works at a motorcycle repair shop.

_Barty Ng_

Barty is a disabled person. He thinks slow, talks slow and is in the worst class. He was always being bullied or teased at, yet at home, he was the 'King'. His parents would give him any things he wanted and still treats him as a child. He relies a lot on them.

_Katy Tan_

Katy is a bookworm. She loves books and has the library as her second home. Both her parents are librarians so she was always in the library. She is very good in her studies and speeches that her teachers adore her. She detests fashion and thinks it as a waste of time.

_Yolla Yeo_

Yolla is a very normal school girl. She is new in school, as she had just moved into the neighbourhood. She always hands in her work on time yet always get average marks in her tests or exams. She follows the fashion but still a bit out dated. This very normal girl has very normal parents who own a grocery store, which is also newly opened.

_Delina Mak_

Delina is the head of the girls' gang in school. She loves to pick on people whom she thinks is a sore eye. She is quite good looking and also is very vain. Guys drool over her; normally male teachers don't scold her, but she only has eyes for Ralph. She thinks that no other girls except her is suitable for him.

**Location**

Flower Ville High


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter One:.**

In class 3.2

Yolla walked in and stood next to Mrs. Sim, the form teacher of class 3.2. It was the first day of school after the Mid-Term holidays and it was the first day of her new school, Flower Ville High, for Yolla.

Mrs. Sim: Everyone, this is Yolla Yeo. She had transferred from SengKang Secondary to Flower Ville. She is new here, so I hope you all will treat her good and show her around the school.

Turn to Katy (the daughter of two librarians and love to read books) who was sitting in the centre of the classroom and has an empty seat beside her.

Mrs Sim: Yolla, go and sit next to Katy. Katy, I hope you will show Yolla round the school for the first few weeks and get her used to the environment.

Katy: No problem Mrs Sim.

Katy winks to Mrs Sim and Mrs Sim smiled.

Mrs Sim: Now class….

Katy: Hello, I m Katy Tan.

Yolla: Hi, nice to meet you.

Katy: If you have any problems, feel free to come and find me.

Yolla: Okay.

The lesson continues…

**Meanwhile…**

In class 4.1

This is the class of Ralph Woon. Ralph is the school's coolest and smartest guy. He is always alone and is very quiet. Teachers adore him. The school's girl gang head, Delina, was in this class also. She has been finding ways to attract Ralph's attention but always to no avail. She has the mentality that no one else except her is suitable for Ralph. Now she is trying again to write Ralph a note.

Girl one: Hey Delina, want me to help you pass the note to Ralph?

Delina: Yes!

Girl one turn to Ralph: Ralph, this note is from Delina, can you open and see?

Ralph (thought): Not again. How many times have I rejected her? Don't she understand that I don't like her at all? Well I am not going to turn or answer her!

Ralph ignored that girl and carried on listening to the lesson.

Girl one to Delina: Er…sorry…

Delina quite embarrassed: Never mind, never mind, he is very _guai_, listen to lesson; later I give him myself. (Snatched back the note.)

Ralph (thought): This type of excuse she can also make up, what a girl.

**Meanwhile…**

In class 4.7

This is the worst class of Year 4 and Barty Ng is in it. Barty Ng is a disabled person. He thinks slowly; talks slow; moves slow. His classmates, seniors and even juniors like to tease and bully him, especially those younger than him.

Guy one: Hey retarded, you today got bring oil all not?

Barty: Huh? Bring…oil? Bring…oil…for what?

Guy two: To apply them on your 'hinges' so that you can move faster!

The three guys surrounding him started roaring into laughter.

Barty: But…I have no…hinges…

Guy three No! Should give him a motor ah!

The three guys started laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Chapter Two:.**

At the library

It is break time and Katy is bringing Yolla around the school and ended the introduction at the library.

Katy: This is the library. This is where I will always be, so if you have any problems you can come up her to look for me.

Katy started to pick up a book to read.

Yolla: Never mind, I stay with you in the library. I also like to read books.

Katy: Oh okay.

Yolla started to take books out of the shelves to read.

**After a while…**

Katy: So Yolla…

Yolla: Yes?

Katy: When did you move into his neighbourhood?

Yolla: Oh…er…it was in the middle of the holidays.

Katy: So, are you comfortable with the environment?

Yolla: Oh yeah, sure. There is a big garden below my house; so everyday I can smell fresh air. Smile.

Katy: Hey! I think we live close to each other.

Yolla: Really!

Katy: Yeah! I also love the big garden downstairs. Then what does your parents work as?

Yolla: My parents just opened a new grocery store below my apartment? You can come and visit me with your mum; at the same time do some marketing.

Both started laughing.

Yolla: How about you, what does your parents work as?

Katy: Er…

Yolla: Well…

Katy: It is very embarrassing…

Yolla: Never mind, I won't laugh.

Katy in a small voice:They are librarians.

Yolla (exclaimed): WOW! LIBRARIANS!

Katy: SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yolla: There is nothing to be ashamed of; librarians are good. You are lucky; you will get to read so many books.

Katy: Yeah…it is good…but…people will call me nerds and all that.

Yolla: Well…you do look like one…

Katy looks as if she is about to cry.

Yolla: No, no, no. I was just joking, don't take it so seriously.

Katy smiled again.

**Meanwhile…**

In the toilet

Delina and her group of girls were chasing Ralph again, just for that piece of paper. Ralph dashed into the toilet and was heaving relief. In the same toilet, Barty was being bullied by a brunch of Year twos.

Ralph (thought): Phew! They really know how to run. Why can't she just give up on me, I don't even know her; don't even like her.

Barty's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Barty: Help…Hellpp!

Junior one: I want you to drink that; you better drink!

Junior two: Yes! Drink it!

Barty: No! Mum…

Junior three: Push his head down!

Those three juniors wanted to push Barty's head into the toilet bowl water. Ralph rushed to the cubical where the voice came from. He recognised the voice that was calling for help. He remembered hearing them along the corridor always calling for help also.

Ralph: STOPPP!

All the three juniors were shocked and they turned to look up to see who had dared to stop them. They were all shocked to see the coolest guy; the guy that they had looked up to had stopped them.

Ralph:What are you all doing?

Junior one: Er…

Ralph: Let go of that guy over there!

Junior two: We just wanted to…

Ralph softly: Get out of here.

The three of the quickly went off. Ralph went to help Barty.

Ralph: Are you all right?

Barty: Yeah…yeah…

Ralph turned and went off. Barty suddenly felt that Ralph was his hero, he wanted to follow Ralph and served him, so Barty followed his hero.

In the corridor

Ralph felt that someone was following him. When he turned he was shocked to see Barty. Barty quickly ran up to him.

Barty: My hero let…me…se..rve…you…

Ralph (thought): What is this guy doing?

Barty: I am Barty Ng. Let…me…ser..ve you…

Ralph turned and went.

Barty: Wait…

Ralph ignored him and continued walking up to his classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Chapter Three:.**

On the way home from school

It was after school. Katy and Yolla became good friends and talked none stop from the classroom to out of the school.

Katy: Hey sorry, I can't go home with you. I need to go to the library. You know…parents as librarians and all that…

Yolla: No problem! Hesitant Do you mind if I go with you? I can go there and do homework. Half a month here and I still haven't been to the library!

Katy: Oh really! Then you should better go. It is the biggest one in the south!

And so they talked and talked, talked and talked, all the way to the library, which was two streets behind their estates.

**Meanwhile…**

At the gate

Barty was be bullied by that bunch of juniors again. They were unhappy that they weren't able to torture Barty.

Barty: AHHhh…

Junior one: You were just lucky he came by…

Junior two: You better…

Ralph came by and knocked Junior two's head. Junior two turned around and was shocked. He quickly tapped his other two friends and fled the place.

Ralph: Do you always get bullied?

Barty: Ye..sss…master…

Ralph thought for a while.

Ralph: You can follow me…but don't disturb me!

Barty: Yess…sss master…thank you…master…

Barty was very happy.

Ralph: And, don't call me master!

Barty: Yess…s…ma……ma…sir…

Just then, a car honked.

Barty: My mama's car…I go…fir…first…seeeee…youuuu….sir…

Then he went into the car and the car drove off.

Ralph (thought): Is it a right choice letting him follow me? But at least he won't be bullied. Looks like he is a rich one…

He makes his way to his work place, the motorcycle repair shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:Chapter Four:.**

In Barty's mother car

Mrs Ng (Barty's mother) had just saw Ralph with her son. She was very worried that her son was bullied, because everyday after school, he would come back in bruises. It really hurt her a lot.

Mrs Ng: Hello my darling did that boy just bullied you?

Barty: Hello…mama…that…tha…

Mrs Ng: Slowly, slowly darling, slowly…

Barty: that boy…sa…saved…me!

Mrs Ng: Oh, saved you! Hmmm…a very nice boy…

Barty: Yes…s…ss…and he…hee…allowed me…ee..to folll…follow him!

Mrs Ng: Hmmm…very nice boy. Okay, tomorrow bring him home and I will treat him!

Barty: Tha…thank…youuu…mama…

Mrs Ng smiled. It had been long since she had seen her son so happy.

**Meanwhile...**

In the library

Katy and Yolla had just entered the library.

Yolla: Wow! This library is so big…there must be thousands and thousands of books!

Katy: Yeah…kind of…

Katy was quite afraid that Yolla after meeting her parents might just turn and go off leaving Katy alone there. Her last best friend was like that; she thought that Katy's parents were too book-crazy. After then, Katy never brought any friends to meet her parents ever again.

Yolla: Can I meet your parents?

Katy: Huh? My parents ah…er…you really want to meet them ah…er…

Yolla: Yeah, why not? If you don't mind…

She suddenly realise the colour of Katy's face. Katy's face had turned pale.

Yolla: Are you okay?

Katy: Huh? Oh…yeah…yeah…

Just then, Mr Tan (Katy's father) was pushing a trolley of books and walking past Katy and Yolla. Mr Tan was a slim and tall man. He was wearing thick spectacles and wearing chalked long-sleeves shirt with black long pants.

Mr Tan: Oh, looked what we got here…my darling Katy…

Katy was shocked, she recognised her father's voice. Mr Tan walked over to the girls.

Katy: Oh…oh…er…hi dad…

Mr Tan smiling: And who do we have here, a friend of Katy?

Katy tensed up.

Yolla: Yeah, hello Mr Tan! I am Yolla Yeo, new in the town, nice to meet you! You have a great library here!

Katy was relieved.

Katy: Yeah, my friend…

Mr Tan: Whoa, it's been long since my little Katy brought her friends here! Hey dear…

Mr Tan called out to his wife, who was also walking towards them to see who was here that made her husband so excited. Mrs Tan is slim and tall. She has long blonde hair and also wore spectacles. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a black tight skirt below knees.

Katy: Dad! Stop calling me Little Katy; I am a big girl now!

Yolla started giggling.

Mrs Tan: Oh hello.

Yolla: Hello, you must me Mrs Tan. I am Yolla Yeo, new in the town, nice to meet you.

Mrs Tan smiling: Well you are such a nice girl, go on with Katy and do your homework, and you must come often.

Yolla: Thank you Grinning from ear to ear.

Yolla and Katy walked to the nearest table, sat down and took out their homework.

Yolla: You have very nice parents!

Katy: Really! Well…you are definitely the first one to say that.

Yolla: Really? Well…there are nice…

Katy: To tell you the truth…I was rather scared that you might meet them and think that they are nerdy, then just walked off…

Yolla: I m not so bad! Laughing you think too much!

Katy softly: The last time I brought my friend here; she did this…

Yolla: Oh…sorry…well you can relax…I am not such a bad person!

Katy: Yeah, I can see and you were very good with them you know.

Yolla: Yeah I know I am usually very good with adults.

Yolla winked at Katy and Katy started laughing.

Yolla: I will need to call my mum and tell her I will be here.

Katy: Okay, no problem.

**Meanwhile...**

At Ralph's working place

Ralph has a bad family background. He is from a broken family and stays with his drunkard father, so he needs to work to pay his school fees. Everyone in school knows that he works but very few of them know of his broken family, they all thought that he worked just to pass time. He works in a motorcycle repair shop with a very friendly and fatherly uncle, Uncle Lim. Uncle Lim is of middle-aged and owns this motorcycle repair shop. He treats Ralph like his own son and Ralph treats him like his father. Sometimes Ralph will not go home and just sleep in the shop if Uncle Lim allows (which he normally does.). Uncle Lim pitied Ralph.

Uncle Lim: Hello Ralph, do your homework finish first before helping me with his motorcycle. The engine got some problem. I will give you one hour.

Ralph nodded his head and started doing his homework in Uncle Lim's office


	6. Chapter 6

**.:Chapter Five:.**

The Next Day

In class 3.2

It was the second day for Yolla in Flower Ville and she and Katy had became best of friends and talk whatever that they could think of. Now it is their geography lesson and their geography teacher, Ms Yeow, is explaining their assignment to them.

Ms Yeow: Class, you will need to do a Geography Assignment.

The whole class groan.

Ms Yeow: Please don't sound like that, I bet you all will have fun. You will be doing this assignment in groups of four but you are only allowed to do them in a group where there are both boys and girls.

The whole class groan again.

Josh: But why?

Josh is the class's most outspoken boy. He is also the cutest looking and most handsome looking in the class. Many girls have crush on him and he likes everything to be perfect so he only do project works with Katy, for girls, because all of her project work always get the highest.

Ms Yeow: No why, this is just the rule. You will need to make a game on facts of a country in the United Kingdom. You can do board games or card games, anything, up to your imagination and creativity. Now I will give you all ten minutes to find your group and decide on the country that you are doing. After deciding, you will need to tell me which country you are doing. Two groups can't use the same country.

As soon as she said finish, the class was in chaos. Students started to run across the classroom to be with their friends. Josh went to Katy, with Jake following behind him. Yolla was sitting with Katy.

Josh: So, Katy…let's work together again.

Katy: No problem, I want Yolla with me the other boy you will decide yourself.

Yolla (thought): God…that guy is so cute…who is he?

Josh to Yolla: Yolla…the new girl right?

Yolla: Yeah…yeah…

Josh: Hello, I'm Josh.

Shook hands with Josh.

Yolla (thought): Oh my…his hands has so much warmth…HEY! YOLLA YEO! You are here to learn and study, not to find a guy!

And she went back to normal.

Josh: Er…Katy, I think Jake will join us.

Yolla: You are Jake.

Jake: Er…yeah, I am Jake and nice to meet you!

They shook hands too and the four of them sat down at Yolla and Katy's table. The other girls in the classroom were shocked that Yolla get to work with Josh, they became jealous.

Katy: UK, which country does you all want to do?

Josh: Katy, why don't you decide? You always make the best choice.

Jake: Yeah…

Yolla: Why don't we do London? It is a very famous place and there are many historic things that we can talk about.

Katy: Hey not a bad idea! Good thinking Yolla! I will go and tell Ms Yeow now in case anyone else 'took' this country away.

As she said, she stood and left the table. Josh was impressed and for the first time, he noticed that she was actually very pretty.

Josh: Wow, looks like you are another clever one other than Katy. Moreover, you are so much prettier than she is…

Yolla blushed.

Jake: Whoa! Yolla, you are really lucky! Josh had never praised someone like that before!

Yolla: No, no, Katy is then the clever one, and she is prettier than I am.

Josh: You see even saying 'no, no' she is so cute…

Yolla blushed even worse.

Jake: I MUST announced it, Josh IS in love with Yolla!

Josh blushed a little.

Josh: Come on Jake, it was just a small comment; hissed don't ever tell anyone else!

Jake: Okay, okay, you don't have you say it that way…

Katy: Okay done! We got London! Now, let's come and plan our next meeting…

Yolla: Why don't we have it in the library? There are books and a lot of information there.

Josh: No problem, library…library is a nice and good place.

Jake started laughing, Josh immediately stared at him and Jake quietened down. Katy was puzzled.

Katy: Er…I will take that as you say yes. Okay deal! Library will do on the day after tomorrow, after school.

Josh, Jake and Yolla: Okay!

After yesterday Yolla had met Katy's parents, Katy was no longer afraid that her parents might scare her friends away. She now thinks the same way as Yolla, that the library is a nice and good place where lots and lots of information and knowledge is. Josh and Jake went back to their own places.

Katy: Yolla, I need you to tell me what was going on back there!

Yolla: Huh?

Katy: The way Jake and Josh was acting, it was weird, something must have happened when I went to the Ms Yeow.

Yolla: Er…okay…I tell you…but you cannot tease me nor say it out ok?

Katy: Okay, okay, what is it?

Yolla: Promise?

Yolla raised out her little finger and Katy used her little finger and hook it on hers.

Katy: Promise. Come on; tell me.

Yolla: Well…Josh said he thinks I am clever, pretty and cute…and Jake thinks that Josh is in love with me.

Katy: Wow! BIG NEWS!

Katy was very happy for Yolla.

Yolla: Hey, you promise me that you won't say out!

Katy: Okay, okay. But let me tell you, Josh is the most handsome one in our class and many girls had a crush on him. To think that he likes you, oh my god, they will be so darn jealous and angry with you because you just came into this school.

Yolla: Many girls?

Katy nodded her head.

Yolla: Does it include you?

Katy blushed.

Yolla: I think I saw the answer…

Katy: Okay, okay, yes it does, but you got to zip it okay.

Yolla: Okay, no problem! But you can rest assure, because I won't like him one.

Katy: Really!

Yolla: Of course, I can't possibly snatch away my best friend's beloved.

And Yolla started laughing, while Katy started soft-hitting her. From afar, Josh felt good seeing Yolla laugh and started questioning himself if he really had fallen for her.

**After school**

Barty waited for Ralph at the main gate. Barty was so happy. His mother had finally agreed to treat Ralph a meal. His mother car was waiting just outside the main gate. Ralph came walking out slowly, alone this time. Far behind, Barty could see Delina and her gang, whispering and giggling behind Ralph. Barty smiled to himself and told Delina actually noticed him, but now his attention is still with his 'master'. He ran towards Ralph.

Barty:Sir…Sir…(He said it excitedly.) Mama…haavve agrreeed tooo iinnviite youu hhooomme fooor llunchh!

(Ralph was shocked.)

Barty:Commmee…Commmee…

And Barty pulled Ralph into the car. Ralph just followed him stupidly into the car. Mrs Ng was very glad to meet this kind boy who helped her son against the bullies.

Mrs Ng:Hello, nice to meet you. I am Barty's mother; you can call me Mrs Ng. You are?

Ralph:Ralph.

And they shook hands. Barty was so happy that his 'master' 'accepted' his mother.

Mrs Ng:It is a pleasure to be able to meet you. I heard you had saved my son from all those bullies in school…

Barty:Ma!

Mrs Ng:okay…okay…cool down…now let's head home!

She starts the engine and is on the way home.

Ralph (thought):Why does she want to treat me? Does she have any motives?

Mrs Ng:Darling, what do you want to eat for lunch?

Barty:mama…leeet sir choooosse…

Mrs Ng:okay…So Ralph, what do you want to eat? My darling here wants you to choose.

Ralph:I will do with anything.

Mrs Ng:Okay…so Barty?

Barty:meee tooo…

**After a while…**

They reached a white and clean terrace house. Ralph was looking around as they got off the car; he was quite shocked, because though he knows that Barty was rich, he did not know that he actually lived in a terrace.

Barty:Commmmee…sir.

They stepped into the nice and clean marbled floor. A sense of warmth overwhelmed Ralph. He has been longing for a home for a long time, and he finally found it here. Mrs Ng interrupted his thoughts.

Mrs Ng:Barty, go and bathe first. Lunch will be served once you are down. Please go now.

Barty:Buutt…ma…sir hoowww? I doon't waaannt too baaathhhe.

Mrs Ng:He will be here waiting for you. Just go now please my darling Barty.

Barty:Donn't…waaaant!

Mrs Ng looks pleading towards Ralph. Ralph knew he had to do something.

Barty:I doon't waaant…I dooon't waaant…

Ralph:Listen to your mother.

Barty looked at Ralph then disappointingly climbed the stairs slowly, looking longingly towards Ralph.

Mrs Ng:Thank you very much. (Smiled)

Ralph suddenly felt Mrs Ng's motherly love for her son and he longed for that.

Mrs Ng:I think you must be very puzzled why I invited you here.

She waited for a response but none came so she continued.

Mrs Ng:Firstly, I would want to thank you for helping my son, after all you are the coolest guy in the school. That is what Barty said. I have never seen him happier than the day when you saved him and agreed to be his some sort of leader. I am really thankful for how you treat him.

Waited for a response again, but still, none came. Ralph just sat on the sofa staring blankly at her, so she continued.

Mrs Ng:Secondly, I hope that you are not playing with his feelings, because I can see that you have a very high and respectable position in his heart. To him, you are like his hero, the person who can help him to prevent bullies from bullying him. He knows that he has an illness, which prevented him from moving and learning like other kid…but he is strong. He still lived with it happily. I hope you understand and help me with him.

Just then Barty came down.

Barty:Wwhhhaatt haavve youuu two beeenn tttallking aaabout?

Maid 1:Lunch is ready!

Mrs Ng:We were talking about how nice you were and how good boy you were! (Smiled at her son.) Go and eat lunch. Come on, Ralph, you too.

As he walked, Ralph was thinking.

Ralph (thought):What should I do now? I really hope that this will work out the way it is suppose to. Maybe, I should just accept him.

All through the meal, Ralph was observing Barty and thinking through Mrs Ng's words, and he decided. He should give Barty a chance and he should give himself a chance. After lunch, Mrs Ng drove Ralph to his block. Barty was in the car too.

Ralph:Wait for me for recess.

That was his first time asking people to wait for him. He is normally shy. Mrs Ng smiled and nodded his hear. Barty was very happy.

Barty:Okkay!

Ralph alighted from the car and started walking towards Uncle Lim's shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**.:Chapter Seven:.**

The Third Day

During recess, in the canteen

Barty had waited outside Ralph's classroom for Ralph to have recess together. He was very happy now that he knows that Ralph had accepted him. He looks into the classroom and saw Delina. He just loves to look at her. He remembered his first day in school of his first year. He had walked through the school gate with her, and at the first glance, he knew he was in love, but he didn't dare to say anything to her. Ralph was dismissed just as Barty was going to think about other things about Delina. Delina and her group of girls were the first few to reach the door and Ralph was among the last to appear through the door.

Delina: Eewww… Can my day get any worst? The first step out and I see this ugly thing!

The girls behind Delina nodded in agreement. Barty thought that Delina was praising him and was smiling happily away.

Barty on seeing Ralph: Coomme, letts go annndd eat…

So they went down to the canteen. Just at this timing, Yolla and Katy also came down for recess. It was the first time Yolla had her recess in the canteen, because she was always with Katy in the library reading. It is because Katy woke up late and didn't have enough time to eat breakfast that she had to eat during recess now.

Yolla: Wow, there are so many pupils. Which store are you buying from?

Katy: Well…normally I eat from the second store, the one that sells all the bread and stuff.

Yolla: Hmmm…okay…then I think I will eat from the same store as you.

So they went to buy their bread while Ralph was at the next store buying his drinks. Ralph and the two girls finish buying their food at the same time and were walking into each other (Ralph and Katy).

**BANG!**

Katy: OUCH!

Yolla: Oh my god!

Ralph had spilt his drinks onto Katy.

Yolla: Can't you see where you are walking?

Ralph: But…

Ralph looked up and saw who was scolding him. He felt really angry, he saw them coming, yet when he dodged, he still knocked into them. When he looked up, he saw a girl, and when he looked into her eyes, he got a feeling he had never had before – love. Ralph had fallen in love with Yolla! Ralph just stood there to 'admire' Yolla while Yolla was so angry scolding Ralph, at the same time, helping Katy to clean up. Katy was quite shocked, as the person whom just knocked into her was the school's hottest guy. She nudged Yolla.

Katy in a whisper: Hey, stop that scolding! Do you know who he is?

Yolla: Who?

Katy: Ralph ah, the hottest guy in school.

At this time, there is already a crowd gathering around them, and Yolla also noticed that Ralph was staring at her. It wasn't the stare that she expected; this stare was an in-love-stare.

Yolla to Katy: I don't care who he is. He dirtied your uniform!

Katy: Never mind, come on let's go.

Someone from the crowd: Hey! Look! Ralph is blushing!

Yolla looked at Ralph, and indeed he was blushing. Ralph got back into senses and went away quickly, leaving the pile of mess there.

Yolla (thought): Was he blushing because of me?

**Meanwhile…**

In the boys' toilet

Ralph was looking in the mirror with his mind blank.

Ralph (though): What was that feeling? Did I really blush? What is going on with me?


	8. Chapter 8

**.:Chapter Seven:.**

The Fourth Day

Barty waited for Ralph at the school gate early in the morning. Ralph did not sleep well the night before. He was tossing and turning in his bed thinking of Yolla, and wondering how she was now. He knows deeply that he was in love with her. Ralph was dragging his feet as he walked into the school gate.

Barty: Gooo…od Mor.n.ing…Sir…

Ralph just nodded to him and walked in. Barty followed behind. Suddenly, a girl rushed towards Ralph and pushed him a letter. Both Ralph and Barty were shocked. Ralph looked around and saw Delina and her gang giggling at a far corner. Ralph opened the letter and it read like this:

"Meet me in the classroom at the far end of block a forth level now. I have to tell you something. - Delina"

Ralph read it and was quite shocked, but he was quite used to Delina's tricks. He passed it to Barty to read it.

Ralph:Help me to meet her okay? Tell me what she wants to tell me.

Barty was reading and when he spotted Delina's name he was delighted!

Barty: Okkayy! Tthhaaaannk yooou sir!

Ralph was quite shocked at Barty's reaction, but he did not really cared. He went back to thinking of Yolla.

Barty:Sir…wwwhheerree is thiisss caasssrroomm?

Ralph:I'll bring you there.

And he brought him there. He then went back to his classroom. Barty was very nervous yet happy at the same time. He was going to meet Delina face to face now. He was so happy. He walked into the classroom. It was all so dark and scary, yet he continued.

SUDDENLY!

Sweet voice:Close the door please…

Barty closed the door.

Sweet voice:My sweetie pie (Barty blushed at this.) I have always wanted to tell you this…I love you the first time I met you. I love you from the very start when our eyes met. I will always love you; I will always be the one who will stay beside you…Please accept me!

Barty was very shocked but still continued standing there. He didn't know what to say, he thought those words were for him from Delina. SUDDENLY, a pair of arms went around him and he felt someone kissing his lips! It was deep and sensational; he kissed the person passionately.

Barty:Deliinnaa…I haavve allllwayyssss looovvee youuu too.

Delina was shocked, she immediately break the kiss.

Delina (thought): That wasn't Ralph's voice, she knows that, and then whose is this? Was…was that…that retard Barty?

Delina's tears dropped and ran out of the classroom. Barty was confused but very happy that he had kissed Delina and thought Delina said he like her. He walked happily out of the classroom and went to look for Ralph. Delina was so upset; she told all was going well, yet in the end she actually kissed the retard! She was in the toilet crying and crying.

Delina:How could he…how could he allowed this retard to come…why didn't he come…why…why…And that stupid retard said he like me….

Delina's gang came walking in, and they saw her cried. They were all very shocked as they thought the meeting went out fine. They surrounded her, but Delina, because of her pride, pushed them away and ran out of the toilet.

MEANWHILE

Barty went into Ralph's classroom and looked for Ralph. He was at the door.

Barty:Siiirrr….

Ralph immediately looked up and quickly went to the door.

Barty:I toooolld heer! I tooouuccched hhheerrr liiipss! Dreamily.

Ralph was shocked, but smiled because he knows this will teach Delina a lesson not to ask him out again.

Delina ran out of the toilet and went to the staircase.

Delina (thought):That bastard! Must be the girls. They must have given Barty the message and not Ralph. I know that Ralph won't treat me like this one. Must be that retard! He will pay for this!

AFTER SCHOOL

Ralph waited for Yolla at the gate. Barty has just got into his mother's car dreamily. He smiled at the thoughts, and then his thoughts went back to Yolla. He really hopes that he could just catch a glimpse of her or even talk to her. He was thinking of her ever since that incident. Just then Yolla walked out with Katy, Jake and Josh.

Katy:You boys better behave I don't want my parents coming after us telling us to shut up.

Jake:Yup! No problem.

He turned towards Josh and found Josh staring at Yolla.

Jake:Hey Josh! Still mesmerize by Yolla?

Josh blushed and Yolla turned away and talked to Katy about the project. Ralph saw everything and he made a mental note that someone from Yolla's class also like her. Yolla did not noticed Ralph was there and just went straight to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

**.:Chapter Eight:.**

At the Library

Ralph was so mesmerized by Yolla that he just followed Yolla and her group of friends into the library. Katy's parents were at the counter.

Katy: Hi mum, hi dad.

Yolla, Josh and Jake: Hello

Mr Tan: My, my we have a big group here do we? Turning to Mrs Tan

Katy: Dad! These are my friends. This is Yolla; you all have met her. This is Josh and that is Jake. They are all here to do a Geography project with me, so stop teasing me!

The rest laughed. Ralph just came walking in even though they have stopped and he almost bumped into Jake.

Jake: Ouch! Mind your steps!

Ralph was like in a trance and upon hearing Jake's exclamation he snapped out of it.

Ralph: Erm. Sorry.

Yolla: Oh! It is you again!

Josh: You know him?

Yolla: YEAH! Quite furious He…INTERRUPTED

Katy: No, er…we bumped into him the other day and he kind of got on her nerve. Hello Ralph, no offence, welcome in.

Yolla was annoyed by Katy's interruption. Ralph blushed but was quite disappointed by Yolla's reaction to him. The best he could do was he smiled at Yolla and dashed out of the library. Yolla frowned and Josh saw everything.

Mrs Tan: Oh my dear Yolla, calm down. He is a cute one. He might be onto you.

Jake: Yeah he is from my cca (co-curriculum), basketball. Every time he plays, there will be tons of girls over there watching him. He is popular!

Yolla: Who cares about him? Let's go and do project.

Mrs Tan looked at Mr Tan and they both smiled. Josh looked at the door of the library and thought of what Mrs Tan said.

Josh (thought): It might be a possibility. I have heard that Ralph rarely comes to the library. This time he just came in and then smiled at Yolla and just went off.

MEANWHILE

Ralph rushed off to Uncle Lim's shop. There is a new motorcycle there, waiting for him to repair yet he couldn't help but think of Yolla. When he reached, Uncle Lim was holding a screwdriver.

Uncle Lim: Hey boy! You are late. I almost started on the bike myself if you are a second late.

Ralph looked at Uncle Lim as if trying to apologize then took the tools and started working on the bike. Uncle Lim looked at Ralph and knew something must have happened. He has seen Ralph grow up and Ralph was like his own son, nothing escapes his eyes.

Uncle Lim: I know there is something going on. Want to share?

Ralph looked at Uncle Lim and sighed. He knows that nothing about Ralph will escape Uncle Lim's eyes.

Ralph: There is this girl…

Uncle Lim: Yeah…go on. I might be able to help you.

Ralph: I like her.

Uncle Lim: Well that is not something to hide. It is a good thing.

Ralph: She hates me.

Uncle Lim: OH! Hmmm…that is really something to worry about. I should be able to help you.

Uncle Lim went back to his office while Ralph continued with his work. He really hopes that Uncle Lim can help him although he knows that it is quite impossible.

Uncle Lim: There…

Ralph turned. He has come out with an old and tattered book. Ralph looked at Uncle Lim.

Uncle Lim: This is my special book, which is very useful for me at that time to court girls. I wanted to pass it on when I have my own child, but never mind you can have it.

Ralph took it and flipped through.

Uncle Lim: Bring it home and read it. Now just help me with the bike ok?

Ralph nodded his head. He is feeling much better now that he knows he has something to help him.

AFTER A WHILE

It was break time for Ralph. He has already finish his homework and started on the book. He flipped through the book that was given by Uncle Lim. The first few pages was on how to introduce yourself, then the next chapter was how to get to know a girl. He was flipping through and he smiled at himself. He has got a idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**.:Chapter Nine:.**

The next day

IN 4.1 

It is now computer lesson but today was special they are attending this lesson in their classrooms and not computer labs. Delina was looking at Ralph admiring him from her seat while Ralph was still thinking of the way that he decided on yesterday to get to know Yolla well.

Mr Lee: Delina! Can you please pay attention and stop gorging at Ralph!

The whole class giggled. Ralph snapped out of his dream and blushed while Delina make an attempt to talk back to Mr Lee.

Delina: I wasn't…INTERRUPTED

Mr Lee rolled an eye at her and continued with his lesson.

Mr Lee: Now class, as I was saying, we will be embarking on a Macromedia Flash assignment. Since I have already finish the teaching you how to use Flash this software, I want you all to either form a pair or work as an individual and complete this assignment in two weeks' time. Can you please find a partner now and come to my table if you want to work in a pair. I want to have a flash video of at least 2 chapters which with 50 films.

The class immediately became very noisy. Delina 'jumped' over to Ralph's table and used her most seductive voice to ask if he wanted to partner her.

Delina: Ralph, do you want to partner with me?

Ralph ignored her totally and continued reading the book that Uncle Lim gave him. The other girls giggled at Delina's failure in 'luring Ralph into her den'. Delina glared at them and went up to her closest friend, Ruby.

Delina: Ruby, I will pair with you.

Ruby: Okay!

And they went up to Mr Lee to tell him. Ruby is the nicest girl in the class. She is gentle and polite totally opposite of Delina. Many boys in their class pitied Ruby as they think that Delina is always bullying her.

1st boy: Hey, Ruby is partnering Delina again. I really pity Ruby.

2nd boy: Yeah…me too.

3rd boy: Me too.

Delina glared at them but was pushed back to her seat by Ruby.

Ruby: So, when do you want to meet?

Delina: How about er…today is Friday…let's have it on Sunday. I am free on Sunday.

She took a glimpse at Ralph and found him still reading. She got very curious as to what he is reading. Ruby caught her eyes looking at Ralph.

Ruby: Hey look here not him. I am fine with Sunday. Where and when?

Delina: My house at 11am?

Ruby: Yea! Then it is settled.

And she went back to her seat.

**During recess**

Barty again waited for Ralph outside his classroom. Barty was excited. It's been a day since that kiss happened and he wanted more of that feeling. He peeped into the classroom and looked at Delina. Just then the teacher released them for their break. Barty waited for Ralph. Delina and her gang came out first.

Barty: ellllooo!

When Delina saw him, she was shocked and quickened her steps away from him. He was quite upset but when he saw that she turned back to look at him, he cheered up a little. Actually Delina did not really intend to look at him, she was just checking if he followed. Ralph came walking out sulking.

Barty: Ellllloo sir! Llllet's gooo dooowwwn nnooowww.

Barty practically pulled Ralph all the way down because he wanted to see more of Delina. Ralph was quite irritated but the thought that he might see Yolla in the canteen make him quicken his steps. The canteen was very crowded on that day, so that two lovesick guys did not see any of their lovers during recess that day. Yolla, as usual is in the library with Katy while Delina deliberately hid from Barty. Barty and Ralph went back to class dejectedly.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After seeing Barty up the car, Ralph, like yesterday waited for Yolla at the gate. This time Yolla was only with Katy. Ralph plucked up his courage and followed her again. This time he was very careful not to be noticed.

Katy: You were quite bad towards Ralph yesterday you know?

Yolla: I really can't be bothered about him. He hurt you and yet now you are still talking for him. Are you all right?

Katy: He is a real cutie, you should really consider the fact that he might like you or else he won't follow you around.

Yolla: Well, he is NOT following me around. Yesterday's library incident was just coincidental.

Katy: He is right now. You better be careful when you walk to your block because I need to go to the library.

Yolla looked at Katy and hugged her. Katy always cares about her.

Yolla: Thank you Katy. Thank you. I am sorry I was harsh to you. Don't worry about me I can settle this. I am strong.

And they started laughing. They separated at the cross-junction with Yolla walking straight and Katy walking towards the library. As Yolla walked she did feel someone following her. She finally reaches her empty void deck. Ralph makes a mental note of the block and was about to hide behind another pillar when Yolla 'caught' him.

Yolla: Why are you following me?

Ralph immediately took out a box and a card and gave it to Yolla, he then ran away. Yolla was shocked. She took the box and the card up to her house and to her room. Curiously, she opened the box and found founded small cranes. She then opened the card. It wrote:

"_Hello,_

_I don't know who you are, but I am really sorry about that incident._

_I really hope you will forgive me, and not be angry with me anymore. These cranes have messages, please forgive me._

_Ralph."_

Yolla was shocked. She took a crane out and read the message:

"_I am very sorry. Please forgive me."_

She took another one out:

"_I am Ralph Woon, who can't bear to see a girl being angry with me."_

She unfolded another one:

"_I have magic, and I know what you are thinking now. You are angry with me."_

Then another one:

"_You are thinking that I am lame."_

And another one:

"_Now you are smiling."_

She continued opening them:

"_If you have forgiven me, please tell me so that I don't have to worry about it."_

Yolla slowly smiled. She was touched by Ralph's way of making her to forgive him. He could feel that he care. She unfolded another one:

"_I worked at the motorcycle store at the end of Westwood Street…"_

Yolla was already off to find Ralph.


	11. Chapter 11

.::Chapter Ten::..

At the Motorcycle shop

Ralph was repairing a motorcycle, when Yolla rushed into the motorcycle shop. He did not notice Yolla.

Yolla: Hi!

Ralph turned and saw Yolla. He was shocked, but he was happy. He had read the book and tried writing for the top few cranes and it really work! He felt so embarrassed that he was here in the dirty motorcycle shop.

Ralph: … hi!

Yolla: You must be Ralph right?

Ralph nodded his head.

Yolla: I forgive you and … was very touched by what you did.

Ralph smiled.

Yolla: I am Yolla Yeo, from class 3.2.

She stretched her hand out to shake his hand. He too, stretched his hands out, but realizes that his hands were dirty and shakes it in front of her.

Yolla smiled: Okay.

Just then, Uncle Lim walked out. He saw Yolla and Ralph blushing and knew immediately that Yolla was the girl that Ralph had a crush on.

Uncle Lim: Hello. It's been long since a beautiful lady like you walk into our shop. No wonder our dear Ralph is like a red apple now!

Uncle Lim started laughing at his own jokes, and Yolla started blushing too. Ralph was so embarrassed that he walked into the office.

Uncle Lim: Don't mind him, he is just shy.

Yolla: Oh, never mind.

She looked around.

Yolla: I think I should go home now.

Uncle Lim: You sure you don't want to stay and chat longer?

Yolla: No thanks, I think I should be back at my parents' shop already.

Uncle Lim: Okay…erm…Ralph! This pretty lady here is going home! Come and walk her home!

Uncle Lim went into the office and pushed Ralph from the back out of the office and next to Yolla.

Uncle Lim: Come on, you can't possibly let her walk home alone right?

Ralph thought hard, and finally he nodded and smiled to Yolla, then started walking. Yolla followed behind him. Once outside the motorcycle shop, Yolla had a better look at Ralph.

Yolla (thought): He looks rather cute with such a sharp nose and beautifully messed up hair. He also has a tan body…

Ralph realized that he was walking too fast, so he stopped and turned to wait for Yolla and found her staring at him. They looked away at the same time. Yolla could feel her heart thumping fast, while Ralph felt the same way either. Yolla broke the silence.

Yolla: I think I will make my way to the shop myself. Thanks for sending me till here, and I forgive you.

She flashed her signature smile, turned her head, swaying her hair through the wind and left. Ralph was mesmerized and stood there staring at her back till she turned at the corner. He wanted to see her again, so decided to find her in her parents' shop the next day since it was a Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

.::Chapter Eleven::.

At Mr and Mrs Yeo's shop

Yolla is in her parents shop helping them unpack the new products that came early that morning. It was just a small shop at her void deck. She was waiting for Katy, Josh and Jake to come over to continue their Geography project that they had stopped the other day.

**Bells**

Katy, Josh and Jake entered.

Katy: Hello Yolla!

Josh: Yeah hi! (Look around) this place is not bad.

Jake: Yeah. (Elbowing Josh) You love it here right?

Josh began to blush.

Josh: Come let me help you with these.

Josh began helping Yolla in the shelving of the new products, while Katy and Jake went to the empty space at the back of the shop to start on their project. Mrs Yeo came out and saw them.

Katy and Jake: Good morning Mrs Yeo.

Katy: So sorry to disturb.

Mrs Yeo: No, it is alright. Smiling

Mrs Yeo walked to the counter and saw Yolla and Josh shelving. Yolla looked up.

Yolla: Hey mum!

Josh: Eh…Hello Mrs Yeo.

Mrs Yeo: You two stop doing that and go do your project, leave all these to me.

Yolla: Okay mum.

They stop doing what they were doing and went to do the project.

AFTER A WHILE

Katy: I was thinking, we do a board game on London…

Yolla: Yeah, something like the combination of snake and ladder with monopoly or life.

Josh: You are so clever Yolla, I totally agree with you.

Jake: Here you go again…pra…

Mrs Yeo: Hey Yolla! I need to go upstairs for a while, please help me tend the counter.

Yolla: Haiz.. Okay!

MEANWHILE

Outside the shop

Ralph was pacing outside the shop for a very long time. He had woken up very early because he couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he would see Yolla's smile, and his mind will be full of her again. He had saw Yolla's friends, two guys and one girl walking in, and he remembered seeing one in his CCA, basketball. He had also seen a woman walking out which he guessed was Yolla's mother.

Ralph (thought):Should I go in, or should I not? What will she say when she sees me? What will her friends say? But I can also go in just to buy something right? Will I be teased? Will she be teased? I just want to see her, so I should…

**Bells**

Yolla: Who is here so early?

They shrugged their shoulders. Yolla walked to the counter out of curiosity. To her surprise it was Ralph! Ralph smiled shyly at her. She smiled back and his heart melted immediately. He looked around and spotted her friends at the back of the shops.

Yolla: Why are you here so early?

Ralph: I…eh…

He immediately took a packet of M&M from the shelves beside and pointed, and smiled. Yolla smiled too. Josh came out to the counter too.

Josh: Who is it?

He turned and found Ralph smiling at Yolla. It was his first time seeing Ralph smiling, in school he had never seen him smile like this before. He began to suspect that Ralph had something for Yolla.

Yolla: It is Ralph.

Katy and Jake also came out, and were shocked that Ralph came. Jake was also surprised to find Ralph smiling so sweetly and suspected the same thing as Josh.

Katy: Yolla, you are not going to smack him or anything right?

Yolla: No I won't. We made up.

Ralph nodded his head, and began to pay for his packet of M&M. Jake began to tell Katy what he was thinking. As Ralph was about to leave the shop, Katy stopped him.

Katy: Hey Ralph, since you are here, why not come and help us.

Ralph turned and faced them. Josh turned and stared at Katy.

Katy: We are having problems with our games…

Yolla: We are?

Katy: Tsk! Yeah we are. (Jake was also nodding his head.) So why not Ralph come and help us decide on some of these matter. Can you help us?

Ralph hesitated for a while and nodded. He followed them to the back of the shop and looked at their draft of the board game. They began working on the board game together.

IN THE AFTERNOON

Finally after 3 hours of working together, they finished their board game. They stood around it –Katy Josh Yolla Ralph Jake- and admired it.

Yolla: Oh my…we actually finish this thing in three hours. I thought we would need more time and I am prepared for another meeting.

Josh: I don't mind another meeting…

Ralph looked at Josh, shocked. Katy sensed the sudden silence.

Katy: Anyway, we really have to thank Ralph for all his help.

Yolla: Yeah!

Yolla suddenly hugged Ralph, who was standing beside her. Ralph blushed immediately and tense up.

Yolla: A hug of appreciation for you!

Josh: I…I also did a lot of work.

Yolla: But not as much as Ralph. He was the one who helped us cut the wood, colour the board, design the board, and craved out the characters. Actually he did most of the job! (Smiling)

Ralph was very happy that he was acknowledged by Yolla, and he mistook the hug as other things…


	13. Chapter 13

**.::Chapter Twelve::.**

THE NEXT DAY

At Mr and Mrs Yeo's shop

Yolla was enjoying her breakfast at the shop counter, with Mrs Yeo beside her counting the money in the cashier and Mr Yeo shelving the products in the shelves behind the counter.

MEANWHILE

Ralph was walking towards Mr and Mrs Yeo's shop. He had been thinking of Yolla all night and just can't wait to see her. He did not pay attention to Mr and Mrs Yeo in the shop and just ran in happily. He stopped immediately on seeing Yolla's parents and ducked behind the shelves. Yolla saw him and look at him suspiciously.

Mrs Yeo: Hey isn't that your friend who came yesterday to help? What's his name?

Yolla: Yeah, he came yesterday, and he is Ralph.

Mr Yeo: Is he here to get something?

Yolla: I also don't know. (Hesitated) Ralph, are you here to buy something? What do you need?

Ralph was thinking up of an excuse. He knows that the reason of wanting to see Yolla is illogical and it will definitely scare Yolla off (What the book says). He looked around and saw a basket of potatoes there. He immediately picked one up.

Ralph: Buying these.

Yolla nodded and continued eating her breakfast and Mr and Mrs Yeo also continued doing their things. Ralph heaved a sign of relief. He looked at Yolla through the empty gaps on the shelves and their eyes met once. Ralph picked up about five potatoes and went to pay at the counter.

Mrs Yeo: Why did you choose the potatoes with buds? You should be choosing those without, and those not as soft as these (Pointing to one) and not as hard as these (Pointing to another one).

Ralph was stumped. He had embarrassed himself in front of Yolla and he felt more embarrassed when he saw Yolla shaking her head.

Mrs Yeo: Never mind, I will help you choose, it is so weird that your mother did not teach you.

Ralph paid the money for the potatoes and left the shop. He felt so bad and embarrassed.

Mr Yeo: Do you need to walk him out?

Yolla thought for a moment and ran out.

Yolla: Hey! Tell the truth, why are you in my shop again.

Ralph immediately raise the plastic bag, he did not want Yolla to know the real reason.

Yolla: Anyway, really thank you for yesterday's help. We really needed that. You are like a big brother helping your little junior sisters and brothers. (Smile)

Ralph smiled too. He suddenly remembered that in the book that Uncle Lim, he mentioned that being a god-brother to the girl that one like will help in courting the girl.

Ralph: (Think) It is now or never. (Say) Then, do you want to be my little sister?

Yolla was quite shocked that he ask this question, and was quite pleased too.

Yolla: Sure! I don't mind. I have always wanted a elder brother since I was young, one that can take care of me (Look up at Ralph and smiled), afterall being the only child is really very lonely.

Ralph: I will definitely take good care of you…if you allowed me.

Yolla: Definltely! Kor! (Chinese for brother)


End file.
